1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging device, and more particularly to a packaging device having display functions and made from foldable blanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer products, such as lighting devices, are usually displayed in retail stores to attract buyers to make their choices. When buyers purchase the products, the products are packed by retailers using packaging boxes so that the products can be carried and transported by the buyers. While various packaging devices with display functions have existed in the prior art, improvements are still needed for convenience in packaging and transportation.